Night Crawlers
by Piccolo0714
Summary: After the destruction caused by the Androids, the only ones left are Piccolo, Gohan, and Trunks. As a new evil enters, they must prepare to defend Earth from a monster...something like they have never encountered. If you like Piccolo, adult Gohan, and te
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I think the biggest note that I need to mention about this story is concerning Piccolo. Remember that this is AU-Alternate Universe- type stuff. And in this timeline, Kami and Piccolo are NOT connected. Also, Piccolo is capable of greatly increasing his power through training. More like a Saiyan is able to do. Finally, there will be no time machine. No way of changing the past. (REMEMBER, THIS IS FICTION!) Other than that, I think the rest will be pretty standard. And this small change will not play a major role. It just makes my story work better. Also, there may be some variations on the actual differences in age regarding the main characters.

**Thanks! On to the first chapter!**

Night Crawlers

Prologue

Chapter One

Gohan stood high atop a cliff, looking out onto what used to be a busy city. Now, thanks to the horror of the Androids, it was gone. They had left few buildings inhabitable, and even fewer lives untouched.

He remembered, being just a small boy of ten years old when the Androids first arrived. Now, almost thirteen years later, so much had changed.

His father Goku had died of a heart virus just the year before they came. His mother almost grieved herself to death. Sullen and withdrawn, Gohan turned to his friends for comfort.

Piccolo had been his mainstay. His best friend for so many years, he helped Gohan to focus on his training as a way of working through the pain. Each day, for hours, Gohan and Piccolo sparred, both reaching new levels of power.

However, little did they know that their intensive training would be the only thing to save them.

On the day that the Androids arrived, many lives were changed forever.

They were monsters. Destroying cities one by one. Leaving dead bodies lying in the streets, under cars, crushed under buildings. Seemingly innocent, the boy and girl had a taste for death.

Piccolo was the first one to encounter the machines. He was astonished at their power. Their cold disregard for human life. As he fought, he knew there was no way to beat them. But, being the stubborn Namek that he was, he continued. Finally, he was unconscious, his left arm severed from his body, losing blood. The Androids left him buried under a collapsed building, assuming he was dead.

It wasn't until two days later that Piccolo was able to gather enough strength to regenerate his arm. The only thing that saved him from dying due to blood loss was his mental ability to slow down his own heart rate. Thus slowing down the rate at which his blood flowed.

Groggily and still weakened due to his injuries, he crawled out and managed to fly slowly back toward the Son house. As he looked over the city, he saw what the Androids had done in his absence.

Thousands of people dead.

When he was just a few yards away from Gohan's house, his heart sank. The house that the young boy grew up in was destroyed. Nothing but rubble remained. He looked around, searching for Gohan. Concentrating, he managed to locate his ki a few miles away.

Flying as fast as his tattered body would go, he flew toward Gohan.

What he found devastated him. Gohan, too, had been badly beaten and was hiding in a cave about thirty miles out of town.

Gohan cried with happiness when he saw Piccolo was alive. Then he continued crying when he told the Namek that everyone else was dead.

Vegeta, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha…Gohan's mother, grandfather. Bulma and her family had also been attacked at Capsule Corporation.

All dead. Gohan also felt enormous guilt. When he saw that it was hopeless, he had been afraid and ran.

Piccolo searched his mind for some kind of meaning to all this, trying to comfort Gohan. Now, the Androids had left to demolish another town.

Gohan knew that Bulma kept a few sensu beans at Capsule Corporation for occasions when Vegeta pushed himself too much. They decided to go and search through the rubble for them.

Although Piccolo was still badly injured, Gohan seemed to be in worse shape. He had a bad head wound and slept the whole way there, tossed over Piccolo's shoulder.

When they finally arrived, Piccolo made him wake up because he wasn't able to carry the boy any more. The two slowly moved through the debris, moving the bricks and metal that used to be the Briefs' home.

That is when they made a miraculous discovery. In the center of the house, under several layers of destroyed sheet rock and furniture, lay a child.

It was Trunks. Somehow, becoming lodged between a small opening, which used to be under the house, had spared him. He was cold, tired and screamed in pain as his broken body was picked up.

Upon examination, his leg was in fact broken as was his hand. The two-year-old boy was in shock. Not far from where he had been found, was the bloodied body of his mother.

It took Piccolo several hours, but he found the sensu beans. In the bag were five. He gave one to Gohan and took one himself. Before giving Trunks one, they had to reset his leg and arm, which was extremely painful for the small child who did not understand what was happening.

They headed deep into the mountains, hoping the Androids would not come back for a while. Which they did not. It was about three weeks before they returned to the small city.

Then, for the next thirteen years their lives had been hell. Piccolo realized early on that Kami was now dead and the Lookout destroyed. Therefore, there were no Dragonballs. No way of undoing the damage done. The lives taken.

The Androids killed people without concern, making their way around the entire planet. However, they chose this area to reside in the majority of their time. Knowing that Piccolo, Gohan and even little Trunks had power and had survived sent them into a frenzy. They sought them out for pleasure. Never really intending to kill, but toying with them.

They had been left alive, but without a life.

The only thing that Piccolo and Gohan could do was continue training. When Trunks was healed, they started his training as well.

Now, as Gohan stood on the mountain, he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Twenty-four hours ago, he, Piccolo and Trunks had managed to kill the Androids. Thirteen years of training, of suffering, watching the death each and every day. Thirteen years of being afraid. Over.

There were only a handful of people left on the planet. Maybe a couple hundred thousand left from the billions that had been murdered. Life had almost completely ceased to exist.

Now there was hope.

Gohan breathed in the fresh air. Somehow, it smelled _different_. He looked up to the sky. "We did it, dad." He said out loud. "Finally, after all this time. I know you would be proud of us." Gohan felt a lump in his throat. "I miss you…." He said in a whisper. "I still miss you……."

"_GOHAN_!" Trunks yelled, coming up behind. "Piccolo said to get moving! We have work to do!"

Turning, he saw the dark blue eyes shine. Eyes that rarely held a glimmer of hope until yesterday. Now, the lavender haired boy smiled. Gohan hoped that the fifteen-year-old boy could find the happiness that he deserved. He had known nothing but pain.

"Tell Piccolo I'm coming!" He said. One last time, Gohan's broad shoulder and chest took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

Gohan smiled to himself.

The sun seemed to be smiling down on them all. With what supplies were left on the planet, they were determined to rebuild Earth.

Finally, Gohan decided it was time to move on. He smiled one last time toward the blue sky and flew back to Trunks.

"Come on kid, let's go." He said smiling.

They flew off toward the small village, where Piccolo was waiting. It was time to give what they could to the planet.

And today was a good day to start.

**_Author's NOTE:_**

**_Ok, don't let this seemingly happy ending fool you! Anyone who's read my work knows there is more to come. Only in this fic, there will be more action and less sex. But, I do have plans for Gohan….NO YAOI! NOT EVEN A HINT! GOT IT? GOOD!…_**

**_SO THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Night Crawlers

Chapter Two

For the past six months, Trunks, Gohan and Piccolo had felt an enormous sense of peace as they had begun to help the villages rebuild.

During their free time, they trained. Hoping never again to be caught unprepared.

Piccolo sat in meditation as Gohan and Trunks sparred. High in the sky, the two Saiyans exchanged powerful blows.

Piccolo couldn't help but smile slightly. Trunks' true personality had begun to emerge. He seemed happier. More like a fifteen year old boy should be. As hard as all this had been on Gohan, it was harder on Trunks. The boy never had a chance to be a kid. He was thrust into a harshness that no one should have to endure. The things he had seen and done. Stripped of all innocence before he could even understand the world around him.

Then, there was Gohan. Gone was the once happy-go-lucky boy. Piccolo watched as he grew into a man of sadness. Solemn and full of hate. Although his physical resemblance to his father, Goku, was stunning, that is where the similarities ended. Goku had a way of shrugging off the tragedies. The loss. Where as Gohan held onto it. Clutched it deep inside his heart as it turned to bitterness. Used it as a rage that sent him to higher levels. To Super Saiyan.

Now, Gohan wanted to achieve even greater power. He pushed himself constantly. Trunks as well. For Gohan considered himself the big brother to the smaller boy. They shared so much. Heritage. Pain. Power.

Trunks had not yet reached Super Saiyan, so that is why Gohan was pushing him now. Strangely enough, Piccolo was the one who had to step in and make Gohan realize he was being too hard on the boy.

"That's enough for today." Piccolo said angrily.

"You didn't used to baby me that way." Gohan said, breathing hard. "Why now?"

"Times change. People change. Let him enjoy some of his life now." Piccolo told him loudly. "Doesn't he deserve it? Don't you?" He put his hand on Gohan's shoulder speaking more calm. "Why don't you take him into town. Have some fun."

Gohan nodded. "I guess I could." He turned to leave. "Where are you going to be? Home?"

"Yes." Piccolo answered.

Gohan went over to Trunks, who was lying on the grass panting like a dog. "Come on, Trunks. We are going into town."

"Really?" Trunks asked. He suddenly jumped up as if he had received a sensu bean. "Alright!"

Gohan smiled. "That doesn't mean you will be free to roam….you stay with me. Understand?" Gohan knew that, although he didn't mean to, sometimes Trunks was a trouble magnet. Always wanting to help, getting in over his head. He was led by his heart.

Trunks nodded.

Piccolo watched the two as they flew away. Then, he headed home.

_Home_.

It was a large cave high in the mountains. Inside, they had the basics. Blankets. Candles. For so long they had to live on nothing. So now, the small things meant so much. The books that Gohan spent reading in his spare time were stacked in the corner. Trunks had a talent for drawing. He had obtained some pencils and drawing paper that were piled on his sleeping bag.

Piccolo was still _Piccolo_……he required only water and solitude.

He took a position under a nearby waterfall and slipped into a deep meditation. Having waited so long for peace, he drank it in as often as he could.

In the village, everyone recognized Gohan and Trunks. They all knew that they had been the ones to destroy the Androids. Along with a large green man who remained hidden. Being the town heroes, they had no problem acquiring the things they needed. Small markets had popped up in town allowing people to gather for trade and barter. Yet, all Gohan had to do was pick up a book and it was given to him. The same with Trunks.

"I need some new drawing paper!" Trunks said, hurrying off to the paper stand. His lavender hair was long, down his back and pulled back with a band. Gohan couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm.

"AH!" The shopkeeper said. "Young Trunks! What can I do for you today?" He smiled. "Paper? Pencils?"

"Hello, Sir." Trunks said. "Some paper please."

The gentleman filled a small bag with the style of paper that he knew Trunks liked. "Here you are, son. Anything else?"

"No Sir. Thank you!" Trunks said. He hurried back to Gohan, who had waited on the corner for him.

"Got it!" Trunks told him. "Where to now?"

"Piccolo said I needed to let you relax some. So, whatever you want to do…._within_ _reason_…is fine with me." Gohan tried not to smile, but the look of sheer joy on the boy's face was almost too much to take.

"Can we just walk around? Maybe much on some fruit?" Trunks asked.

Gohan nodded. It amazed him at how little it took to make Trunks happy.

Although there were fewer than 500 actual residents in the town, there were many travelers around. People that came from other parts of the globe. On any given day, there could be double the number of people in the trading area due to the travelers.

Today, the streets were crowded as Gohan and Trunks walked side by side. They were greeted by villagers and ignored by the travelers who did not know their reputation. Finding different fruit stands, they helped themselves to fresh apples and grapes.

"Piccolo doesn't know what he's missing!" Trunks said sadly. "I wish he would come out more." It was obvious that he had a deep love and respect for his Namekian mentor…almost like a father.

Gohan laughed. "Piccolo has always been a loner. Always will be. I don't see him strolling through town with a shopping bag on his arm!"

They both laughed at the picture Gohan had created in their minds. "Still….I wish.." Trunks started to elaborate, but stopped as they heard a large commotion down the sidewalk. They both hurried forward.

It appeared to be a fight. Gohan saw three men, large and burly attacking the shopkeeper of a vegetable stand. Gohan hurried up as one of the men threw the farmer to the ground. Before he could hurt him further, Gohan grabbed the attacker's arm and threw him backwards into the street.

Trunks was already on the other guy, heaving him up over his head and tossing him on top of the first one into a pile.

As they turned to remove the third man from the sidewalk, they were astonished.

A young girl was fighting him.

Obviously well trained in martial arts, the girl was kicking and punching the man. She was small but had power. Gohan immediately picked up on her ki, which was outstanding compared to most humans. He watched as her long black hair whirled in the wind while she landed a final kick to the man's head, sending him to the ground.

As soon as the would be robber was subdued, the girl ran to the shopkeeper who was still on the ground.

"FATHER!" She yelled to him. Kneeling beside the man, she lifted his head up. "Can you hear me?"

Gohan walked over, hearing the concern in her voice. "Here, let's get him inside the tent." He told her.

The man was a good size, but nothing Gohan couldn't handle. He picked him up in his arms and followed the girl inside their modest home.

"Put him here." She said, motioning to the table.

Gohan did as he was asked. "It looks like his arm may be broken…I can reset it while he is unconscious."

The girl looked at him and nodded.

"I'll go get some sticks for a splint." Trunks told them and quickly hurried outside.

She stood there and watched as Gohan carefully set her father's bones back in place. "Where did you learn to do that?" She asked him.

Gohan smiled slightly. "There was a time when I wanted to become a doctor." He told her. "But, now, I just learn what I can through reading." The man was coming around. "Do you have anything for pain?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I make it from roots and herbs and sell in outside sometimes." She hurried to a bag and brought out a small vile filled with green liquid, hurrying over to her father. "Here….dad…drink this." Without opening his eyes, he drank the liquid. "That should ease his pain.

Trunks came back with several sticks. Gohan used them and some strong bandages and made a splint for the man's arm. "He should keep this on for at least a month. Maybe longer. I can come back and check it in a couple weeks if you'd like."

She nodded her head. "I would really appreciate it."

"I guess we had better be going." Gohan told her and smiled.

"Wait…I don't even know your name…" She looked up at Gohan.

"I am Gohan and this is Trunks." He introduced them.

"I am Vale." She said. "It is very nice to meet you…..and thanks…for helping us."

"Does this happen a lot? With the travelers?" Trunks asked her.

"Unfortunately, yes. But my father is usually able to handle it. He used to be a martial arts teacher." Vale explained.

"So, that is where you learned? You were very good out there. Very strong." Gohan added.

Vale blushed slightly. "My father has been teaching me since I was old enough to walk." She grabbed a blanket and covered his body. "But, dad is getting old. He can't fight like he used to. Arthritis I think. Anyway, he's stubborn. He won't listen to me about it and tries to fight like he's twenty again!"

"Once a fighter, always a fighter." Gohan said. "Death will come, but the fighter in you will live on forever."

Vale turned and looked at him in awe. "Dad says the same thing….that when death comes, he will fight it as well."

Gohan could tell the girl was fighting back tears. "Hey, anytime you need us, we live atop Himanshu Mountain." He smiled. "All you have to do is stand in the valley and yell and the echo will be heard for miles. Anything you need, we'll help."

"Thank you." She said. "You are very kind." She walked them back outside. "I know who you are…you are the ones that defeated the Androids, aren't you?"

Gohan nodded. "Yes."

"I knew it. I saw you both fighting the Androids once, about a year ago. It was amazing." Vale told him. "I wish I could fight like _that_!"

"Maybe Gohan could train you! He's a great teacher!" Trunks said.

Gohan gave the boy a look of death, but did not reprimand him in front of Vale "Anything you need, just let us know."

Vale waved goodbye and they walked on down the sidewalk.

"What did you do that for? Offer for me to train her?" Gohan said hatefully.

Trunks grinned. "She was cute!" He nudged Gohan. "I saw the way you looked at her! It would a great way to get to know her better!"

Gohan was surprised. "I didn't _look_ at her any way! I just helped….that's all!" Gohan walked on ahead, as if angry. Trunks didn't see the sly grin that crossed his face.

_The girl was beautiful….and she could fight….that was a wonderful combination_. Gohan said to himself.

Author's Note: Little character development going on here…as well as setting up the story. Don't worry…the new threat will arrive in another chapter or two. Just letting them have a taste of peace.

If you have seen "History of Trunks", that is how I picture Gohan…tall, short hair…broad shoulders….a MAN!…And Trunks, well he's the way he looked at the beginning of the Android saga, hair parted in the middle, but longer. I like his hair long!…hehehehe…and Piccolo—is just the same sexy Namek he always was….**thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Night Crawlers

Chapter Three

"Hey Piccolo!" Trunks shouted as he arrived near the waterfall, "Gohan met a _girl_!"

Piccolo's eyes popped open. "A girl?" The Namek turned and looked at the lavender haired boy. "Where?"

"In town. But, don't tell him that I told you! He'd kill me!" Trunks smiled, hovering Indian style beside his friend. "She is a good fighter….and she's pretty."

"Does Gohan _like_ this girl?" Piccolo couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of Gohan having a more normal life.

"Well, I think he does. But, he won't admit it. He's too much like you!" Trunks laughed.

"Me?" Piccolo looked at him sternly but Trunks was already gone. He watched as the boy flew up to the cave.

"Androids were easier to understand that teenagers." He said to himself.

About a week had passed. Gohan was continuing Trunks' training. From dawn to dusk he pushed the young boy, hoping to enrage him enough to find the Super Saiyan that was inside him. Piccolo too helped in the training. While Trunks took well-deserved breaks, Gohan pushed himself still, sparring with Piccolo.

That was just Gohan's way.

At night, Piccolo and Gohan meditated while Trunks was content to draw. Meditation was just not his thing.

"We're heading to town!" Gohan told Piccolo. "Should be back in about two hours."

"That is fine." Piccolo said. "You know where I'll be." Piccolo had been using his split form for training today while Gohan and Trunks had sparred.

Once in town Gohan and Trunks were greeted heartily. Trunks hurried to the paper stand to get some supplies. While he was busy with this, Gohan headed to see Vale's father.

The tent was busy, people buying vegetables. However, as soon as Gohan arrived, the man took notice of him. "It is you!" He said loudly. The man moved slowly, but as fast as he could to Gohan's side. He reached out his good arm to shake Gohan's hand. "I owe you my life…and the life of my daughter." He said humbly. "Please, come inside."

Leaving an assistant to run the vegetable stand, he escorted Gohan inside. "Please, sit down, son."

"Thank you sir." Gohan said. "I came to check on your arm. It seems to be healing well."

"Yes. It is. Hardly any pain." He smiled at Gohan. "I am Mr. Miagi. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Gohan smiled. "Come here and let me examine you." Mr. Miagi did as he was asked. Gohan put on some fresh bandages for the splint. As he was finishing up, Vale arrived.

She was slightly startled when she saw Gohan there, but smiled. "It is good to see you again, Mr. Hero." She said playfully.

"And you." Gohan said. "Your father's arm seems to be almost healed. Maybe another two weeks."

"I can't wait to get this contraption off!" The older man said. "It itches!"

Gohan smiled. "I'm sure it does."

"Well, I must return outside before that helper of mine runs off with all our profit!" Mr. Miagi thanked him again and left.

"Where is the other boy?" Vale asked. "Trunks?"

"He's out in the market. Reeking havoc on unsuspecting shop keepers." Gohan smiled.

They both felt an uncomfortable silence that seemed to drag on for minutes.

"I guess I'd better go." Gohan said.

"Ok…" Vale replied. "Thanks for coming by."

"Sure." Gohan told her. "See ya later!" He hurried outside. "Good bye Mr. Miagi! See you in a couple weeks!"

Once he was gone, Mr. Miagi scolded his daughter. "You could have asked him to stay for dinner."

"Dad….please…I hardly know him." Vale told him. "Besides, he probably has business to take care of."

"Right." Her father smiled. "Lots of business."

Vale poked her father in his good arm and went back inside to put away the different plants and herbs she had acquired on her shopping.

It was well past dark when Gohan and Trunks finally arrived back at the cave. Piccolo had just bathed under the waterfall and was relaxing in the cave.

"I'm going to the waterfall!" Trunks shouted and grabbed a bar of soap. "See ya in a bit!"

Gohan smiled. "That kid is way too hyper!"

"Reminds me of another kid I used to know." Piccolo said. "You need to learn to relax now. Take some time for yourself."

"I do." Gohan said. "I just have to keep my responsibilities straight. Right now, training is my priority."

Piccolo didn't say anything else. It was useless. Gohan was as thick headed as he mother had been.

When Trunks came up, Gohan went next.

As nighttime came, they all settled inside the cave. Piccolo in meditation, Trunks and Gohan sleeping. After years of practice, Piccolo had managed to drown out their loud snores.

It was well past midnight when they heard the scream. Then a loud shout as the mountains echoed a voice. All three warriors flew down into the valley.

What Gohan found angered him.

It was Vale. She was covered in scrapes and scratches, tears running down her face.

"VALE!" Gohan screamed and rushed to her side.

"The village…" She said weakly. "Creatures have attacked the village." Falling to her knees she sobbed.

"What kind of creatures?" Piccolo demanded. "Tell us!"

"Horrible…." Vale told him. "Large…" Then as if all her strength left her, she collapsed. Gohan was quick to reach down and pick her up in his arms.

"I'll take her back to the cave and meet you in the village." Gohan told Piccolo.

Nodding, he and Trunks flew away.

Gohan put Vale down on his sleeping bag and was about to leave when she stirred. "Shhh." He told her. "You stay here. We'll handle the creatures."

"My father…" Vale said. "Please find him for me."

"I will. Now stay put. This cave is at least three hundred feet above ground." She nodded as he left.

When Piccolo and Trunks arrived in the village, they saw familiar horrors. Tents were in flames, bodies lying in the streets. "Not again…" Trunks said. "Please….not again."

"Get ahold of yourself." Piccolo said firmly. "It's not Androids. We can handle this…now, stay by my side."

Piccolo and Trunks flew low over the street, trying to sense the energy of the latest threat. But, they sensed nothing. "Maybe they have left already." Trunks said.

"No…even if they were miles away, we should be able to pick up on their ki's." Piccolo told him. He looked around, noticing the bodies in the street. "There is no blood." Piccolo observed. He flew down to take a closer look.

Piccolo reached down and turned over the body of a man. There were no marks on him but he was obviously dead.

"PICCOLO!" Trunks shouted. The Namek moved quickly to the young Saiyan's side. "This one is alive." He held up the body of a woman. Piccolo looked into her aged face. Her eyes were open and she was indeed breathing, although shallow. Piccolo reached up to touch her face and jerked his hand back as if he had touched fire.

"Put her down!" Piccolo yelled at Trunks.

Trunks hesitated and Piccolo reached up and pulled the woman's body out of his hands. "Get away from her!" Just as Piccolo spoke, the horror began. No sounds came from the woman's mouth, as her body seemed to explode. Piccolo grabbed Trunks and pushed him aside. When they looked up, Trunks gasp in horror.

The woman's form split down the center from her throat to her groin. Out crawled a large hideous creature. Now covered in red blood from its host's body, the red eyes looked around at its surroundings. He hopped down on four of its six legs and spotted Piccolo and Trunks immediately. However, they were hovering in the air. It hissed and lunged at them, but was unable to jump very high.

"What….is…" Trunks tried to speak, but his attention was drawn to another area of the street where other creatures were being hatched.

"Don't get near them. Until we know how they get inside the bodies, we can't get too close." Piccolo snarled. He sent several large blasts down toward the first few creatures, killing them easily.

Piccolo and Trunks continued to blast the creatures as they were hatched.

A few miles away, on a mountaintop, a solitary figure watched as his children were destroyed. He stood on two legs, and although he resembled the creatures below, he was obviously more evolved. Spreading his enormous wings out behind him, he lifted off.

**_THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Night Crawlers

Chapter Four

When Gohan arrived, he was shocked.

Piccolo and Trunks were blasting the town, burning everything in sight.

"STOP!" He shouted.

Piccolo reached up and grabbed Gohan's gi. "Listen to me!" He shouted. He slowly explained what he and Trunks had witnessed.

Gohan hovered in the air with his mouth open. "It can't be." He said. Glancing around, he saw a couple of the creatures as they crawled on the ground. He lowered himself, getting a better look.

"They are unreal…" Gohan said as he felt Piccolo and Trunks behind him. "How did they this happen? Without us sensing anything?"

"Obviously, they do have a ki like we are used to. Either that or they can shield their ki completely. Which ever, it means there could be thousands of these things around here." Piccolo said angrily.

Gohan scanned the street and found Mr. Miagi's tent. "I've got to find Vale's father." He said. Flying down, he landed on the street. Keeping aware of his surroundings, he began to move the fallen tent in hopes of finding a live person. Instead, what he found was the body of Mr. Miagi. He was split down the middle, just as Piccolo had explained. Gohan was enraged, screaming out into the night sky.

His hair and eyes changed color as his Super Saiyan form took over. Seeing a couple of creatures off to the side, he blasted them. He did not stop until everything in the village was burned to a crisp. The bodies, the creatures, the village itself.

"What about the girl?" Piccolo asked. "What if she is infected as well?" We need to get back to the cave _now_.

As the village continued to burn, the three left, headed back to the home.

When they arrived, Vale was still laying on Gohan's sleeping bag, crying. She rose up. "Did you find my father?" But as soon as she saw Gohan's face, she knew. He powered down and started to walk over to her.

"Wait." Piccolo said, putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder pulling him back. "Let me go first. A host's body gives off a certain energy."

Vale's black eyes were full of fear. She scooted back against the wall as Piccolo approached.

"He won't hurt you." Gohan said from behind. "I promise."

She tried to relax as the green man's taloned fingers came up to her face. Vale closed her eyes tightly trying to keep the tears from rolling down.

"I don't sense anything. She seems to be alright." Piccolo said over his shoulder to Gohan.

Vale let out a stifled cry. "My father?"

Gohan knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry. But, he was already dead when we got there."

Vale dropped her head into her hands and sobbed. It was several minutes before she was able to collect herself. "He's all I had left. The Androids killed my mother…my brother…my little sister….everyone."

Gohan put an arm around Vale trying to console her. "I am so sorry." He said. "Please, tell us what happened. How did you escape?"

Vale explained that she was just coming back into the village when she saw the several creatures attacking. "There were three that I saw. Tall…with wings…"

"Wings? The ones we saw did not have wings." Trunks observed.

"Really?" Vale seemed confused. "The ones I saw did. It looked like they wrapped their wings around a person and bit down on their throat. That's all I saw before I left. I was so afraid." Her hands were shaking.

"So, the creatures you saw and the creatures we just killed are different." Piccolo said. "Obviously the smaller ones were children, just hatched. Maybe when they evolve, they grow into the larger forms like she described."

"Then there are more. Out there somewhere and we can't sense their energy." Trunks said. "How do we fight something we can't find?"

"I have a feeling, once they know that the creatures in the village are destroyed, they will find us." Piccolo said angrily. He got up and went to the edge of the cave, looking out into the night.

"You are covered in blood." Gohan told Vale. "Your wounds need to be cleaned. Ill take you to the waterfall down below."

"Waterfall?" She said. "You expect me to take a bath under a waterfall? With you watching?"

Gohan's face turned three shades of red. "Of course I'll turn my head!" He said loudly. "Once you are clean, I have some clothes for you." He reached over and got a pair of Trunks' sweat pants and a t-shirt. "These will be too big, but it's the best we can do right now. I've got some antiseptic and bandages for the deeper cuts."

"How did you get so hurt?" Trunks asked.

"I ran here…through the woods….I didn't stop until I found the valley like you said." She looked up at Gohan. "I guess it was the tree branches and bushes.

Gohan picked her up. "You watch my back." He told Piccolo who nodded.

"Great. Is he gonna watch me bathe too?" Vale said.

Gohan just shook his head and flew her down to the waterfall. "It feels like being on a roller coaster." She told him. "Being in your arms when you fly like that."

He smiled and helped her over the rocks. "Now here is some soap. But hurry. We don't know that those creatures are not watching us." Gohan turned his back as Vale undressed. She washed hurriedly. Out of fear of the creatures and the fact that a practical stranger was standing close by. When she was done and fully dressed, she stepped forward.

Trunks clothing was way too big, but it would have to work for now. Gohan flew her back up to the cave.

"I will stand guard for the night. The rest of you rest." Piccolo said. "We will need all our strength tomorrow to hunt down those monsters."

Trunks crawled into his sleeping bag. "I don't know if I can sleep after what I saw tonight." He said sadly.

"Me either." Vale said.

"Here, you take my sleeping bag." He told her. "I'll just use the blankets." Vale was going to protest, but she could tell that Gohan was not one to back down.

"How old are you, Vale?" Trunks asked.

"I just turned 19 last week." She told him. With her hand, she grasp a small necklace around her neck. "My father gave this to me on my birthday." She said, chocking back tears. It was a golden chain with a cross on it. "I don't know where he got it….or how he paid for it."

"Your father loved you. He did whatever he thought was necessary." Gohan said. "Now sleep. I know you are exhausted." He zipped up the sleeping bag, leaving only her head and dark black hair exposed.

"Where will you sleep?" Vale asked him.

"Right here…beside you. Don't be afraid. I'll protect you." Gohan told her.

Vale closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the covers. In a few minutes, she was asleep.

However, she was the only one to sleep that night. Neither Trunks nor Gohan could rest.

**_Thanks for reading! Please review!_**


End file.
